


I Never Took You For A Damsel In Distress

by storybored



Series: Children of the Barricade [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, ankle sprain, batgirl and robboy, my children, they adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: Barbara adored Jason, but he was angry and quick to it, quick to emotions in general. She didn’t like the gut feeling that Jason was forcing himself past a point that his body could take at the moment, he was forcing himself to be “better”. He was going to burn himself out or get himself killed.





	I Never Took You For A Damsel In Distress

     Barbara adored Jason, but he was angry and quick to it, quick to emotions in general. She didn’t like the gut feeling that Jason was forcing himself past a point that his body could take at the moment, he was forcing himself to be “better”. He was going to burn himself out or get himself killed.  
     Babs watched the thug grab Robin and jerk him back his ankle rolling underneath him painfully. Robin scrambled away and knocked out the thug by shoving him against the wall. Barbara jumped down and began to zip tie the downed thugs and smiled at him,”If it isn’t Punk Wonder.”  
     Robin scowled at her as he tried to step forward on his rolled ankle. He hissed and sat back down touching his ankle beginning to test it as Barbara finished tying up the thugs,”I had it handled.”  
     “I know.” Barbara said as she sat down next to him,”You want some help?”  
     Jason drew his lips back into a snarl before pulling his bad leg toward him,”No! I can do it myself!”  
     Barbara nearly laughed at his display, knowing he didn’t mean anything by it, it was a defense mechanism. She stood up and watched him call in the anonymous tip,”Al-right, I’ll see you back home.”  
     Jason huffed and grabbed her wrist,”No I didn’t mean it. I think I twisted my ankle.”  
     Barbara touched his ankle and undid his boot, seeing the swelling begin to set in and the reddish bruise. She zipped up his boot and turned around,”Hop on Wonder Boy. I’ll take you to Leslie’s.”  
     Jason hesitantly wrapped his arm around around Barbara’s neck,”Don’t tell B.”  
     Barbara took off down the streets toward Leslie’s clinic,”Of course not. Never took you for a damsel in distress, Wonder Boy.”  
     Jason squeezed tighter,”Why? You’ve always been the knight in shining armor.”  
Barbara opened the door to the clinic and smiled at Leslie as she set Jason down on the cot,”Sorry to bug you Doc, but dummy over here twisted his ankle.”  
     Leslie smiled as Jason scowled,”Not a problem, let me guess. Batman left you two alone?”  
     Jason ducked his head away from Barbara as she ruffled his hair,”Nah, sibling bonding.”  
     Leslie raised an eyebrow as she finished wrapping up the ankle,”Of course.”  
     Jason leaned against Barbara as she wrapped an arm around him and rested her chin on top his head.


End file.
